xXBetter Than RevengeXx
by The Lion And The Lamb For Ever
Summary: All Song Lyrics are Taylor swifts' I just own this story ... SO DON'T STEAL IT!


**xXBetter Than RevengeXx**

"Now Go Stand In The Corner And Think About What You Did."

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<strong>

"Bella , Love We're going to be late to the Bonfire."

"I'm Coming!" I Called slipping on my boot.

**She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<strong>

"Bella Love... I'm Going to go to... the restroom." Edward said.

"Ok I will to i guess." I mumered after he was was gone.

When I got to the Restrooms I said Lauren And Edward Making Out At the Stall In The Girls Room.

**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<br>**

Edward Broke up with me the next day... But Alice And Rosalie Suggested Some...Revenge.

AndI'm Tired of seeing her little smirk When Edward and Her Passes me.

**She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge**

"First the windows in her car." I Mummerd As I Hit The Windows Of Her Car With My BaseBall Bat.

"Then Her House." Alice smirked and said.

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<strong>

I spray paint on her locker, "Don't Ya Think Sam Old Lauren Is Getting Borin'?"

She Say it the next day and quote , "You're Physco!"

"Wait till You find out what Happened to your car." I said And walked to next period.

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go<br>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<strong>

Neither does wearing a 150.00 Bra under a see through shirt does either.****

**She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word<strong>

"Happy Now?" I say as I walk away from the Parking Lot AS she Sees her beat up Car.

"!" I hear from the mall.

(A/N Bella is at the mall.)

**She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'cause I don't think you do.<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do<br>I don't think you do  
>Let's hear the applause<br>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" **

"Bella! Im so sorry Love. Please take me back!" Edwrad called rigth after Lauren Broke up With Him.

"No Edward , I'm NOT a second choice."

**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" **

**xXBetter Than RevengeXx**


End file.
